Alls fair in Love, College, and Fashion
by BellaCinderella
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are in their first year of college, living in a dorm together. Brothers Emmett and Edward Share one with their best friend. After the two sides meet, what trouble can they make? What friendship, and love blOOms? R&R! Title Temp.
1. Armani, Can make girls Swoon

**Hellloo everyone!! Thiss is the first chapter, of hopefully many!**

--

BPOV

"And that concludes today's class, Im assigning pages 343 through 375 to be read by next Wednesday. I will also be expecting notes on it. A test could come up. Be prepared,"

I lifted my books and almost ran outside the class. Finally! I didn't have another class until tomorrow afternoon, giving me the largest break I'd had in a while. Pushing open the door, a gust of freezing cold air, blew in my face, and opened my coat up. Being in a warm room, I forgot how cold it really was. Washington in the winter was not my vacation place.

Closing my coat with one hand, I headed out to the nearest coffee stand.

I went and lived in a dorm at Washington University with my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie. Each of us was unique and different, but we all got along like family. Of course when Rose took a 2 hour shower the morning Alice had early classes, then I played referee. They were both the beauty obsessive's of the house, while I was simpler.

I walked along and stopped at a small Starbucks stand.

"Can I get you anything?" A boy behind the cart said.

I looked down into my overly priced Versace purse; Alice had given it to me for my birthday. I Rummaged around for my wallet, and took out 5 dollars. I looked up and saw the boy clearer.

His eyes were the color of the sea, with a hint of brown. His features were sharp yet soft. His face just screamed "Tell me all your secrets". His hair was blonde with slightly noticeable dirty blonde streaks. Living with fashionistas made you notice these things.

"Actually, a winning lottery ticket and Mr. Prince Charming would be great. Oh and to go," I kept my face serious, and stuck out my 5 dollars.

His face turned into a frown, and I panicked, hoping he hadn't thought I was serious.

"Im sorry, we just sold our last prince charming 10 minutes ago. It might be a while till we restock," He smiled at his own joke and I chuckled.

"Oh well in that case I'll have a…Mocha Latte," He took the money and placed it into the cash register.

"Ah, that we have. One second," He turned and quickly made my treat.

He handed it to me and I smiled.

"Thanks. Im Bella, So where's Lillianne?" Lillianne was this kind, woman who worked at the stand on Wednesdays. It had become ritual every Wednesday to order a coffee and exchange a quick conversation.

"Jasper, Charmed. She had to teach an extra class today. Im just covering for another hour, im her son," He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"No way, Lillianne looks to young to have children! Well you two look very alike. She teaches?"

"We get that a lot. Yeh she does, she teaches law studies, and helps around the school. Wednesday afternoons are slow though, so she works here," He smiled.

"Makes sense," I smiled back and took a quick glance at his shirt.

"Armani? Seriously?"

"Too much?" He was still grinning.

"No it's just that one of my best friends, Alice would die if she met you. She's a complete designer Diva, and always complaining about so many guys having no taste," I laughed and looked down at my cell phone clock. Speaking of Alice, she was expecting me home in 10 minutes.

"Alice? Tell her I'll be sure to spread my fashion sense to more guys," He chuckled and I stuck the change he'd handed me, into my purse.

"I'll be sure to. Ill see you around, Bye!" I smiled and walked towards our shared dorm.

I took sips of my coffee and bounced up the stairs. I pulled out my keys and opened the door to the smell of vanilla and the loud Blow dryer. I closed the door, and set down my purse on the table.

I removed my coat and hung it near our door.

The blow dryer turned off and I heard a familiar voice call from the bathroom.

"Bella, you home?" Alice gracefully walked out of the bathroom, with her robe on, and her hair and makeup done perfectly. She was about 2 inches shorter than me, and her hair was short and black. She had layers and with some gel and her magic touch had made it look great. Her eyes were similar to mine, big and bold, but just a bit darker.

"Nope it's Santa Clause," I walked towards our closet room and started to strip down to my bra and underwear, as Alice came in and started picking out my outfit.

"Awesome, Did Santa bring me the Sports car I asked for?"

I walked over to the thermometer and turned the heat up, "Sorry he thinks you have enough expensive things, But he did find you a guy," I walked back to the room, and sat on my bed.

"Ahh…Hair?" She asked going through my selection of tops and threw me a Green, flowing babydoll.

"Are you insane? It's freezing outside. He was blonde…Slightly Darker streaks"

"Sexy. Flats or heels?" She remarked about the boy's hair, and then completely ignored my comment, still rummaging through our clothes.

"Flats,"

"Eyes?"

"Bluish Green, Specked Brown,"

"Ohh…He must be cute. And Chill, I wouldn't let you go outside in just a tank top,"

"Yeh he was, but not my type, he was so you. Actually, for fashion you would let me freeze,"

"That's true, here put on these jeans," Without stopping her outfit rage, she threw me the jeans. I slipped into them, and then put the shirt on.

"Oh and Guess what?"

"What?"

"He was wearing Armani…"

Immediately her head shot back.

"Seriously?" Her eyes were full of excitement and curiosity. I had gotten her attention.

I nodded my head, "His names Jasper, maybe you'll run into him sometime,"

She turned around and went through my clothes slower now,

"Jasper Hm?"

She finally turned around again with my Green flats, and Beige Fur Vest.

"Here this should keep your upper body warm, and just to keep your feet warm use my furry socks that won't show,"

I put on the vest and shoes, and looked for my favorite scarf and a pair of gloves from the drawer. I wrapped it around my neck, and then grabbed one of my favorite totes. It was simple and it matched perfectly. I stuck my gloves inside my tote for future use. I showed Alice what I had added and she lit up and hugged me.

"I have taught you well, young grasshopper," She hugged me proudly.

"Hey I taught her a lot too!" A teasing voice came from the entrance.

Rose appeared next to us and was pretending to be hurt. Even then she still looked drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was naturally blonde, but she had lighter highlights. Her eyes were light blue and curved up. Her lips were the perfect fullness, and currently coated with red lipstick. She had on black slacks with a white, long sleeved, turtle neck, underneath a red coat. She wore black gloves and a full necklace to complete it. Surprisingly, she was wearing a pair of my boots I had bought on sale. Half her hair was up and curled while the rest of straight. This was her school style.

"Hey Rose! Get changed so we can head out," I smiled at her and we exchanged hugs.

We had this sort of ritual, where every Wednesday night we went to a small pub not to far from campus.

"Alright, Bella go use the bathroom before I hog it up, and please take your hair out from that bun!" I smiled and I headed towards our only bathroom, While Alice and Rose got dressed. I found my special Alice-Picked makeup bag under the sink. Id hardly ever worn makeup until we had all moved into the same dorm together. Since then they'd bugged me about it, and went and bought me some. I applied a layer of Black Mascara and a very light coat of eye liner underneath my eye. I used Alice's outrageously priced blush brush, to make my cheeks a bit pinker than usual. After 2 coats of pink lip gloss, I was done with make up.

I listened to Rosalie and let my hair down. I hadn't put any hairspray to slick it back, so it was simple easy to style already. I put some gloss in, flipped it, fluffed a little, and was complete.

"Rose! You can use the bathroom! Im done!" I yelled over to the closet room, where she could spend hours picking one outfit.

I walked over and saw that she was still undecided.

"Just go with skinny jeans, the same boots, and a warm shirt. Pick your favorite bag and let's go!"

"Okay, Okay, Im going. But I still need to curl the rest of my hair. Can you go start the car?" She headed towards the bathroom and I nodded my head.

"Yeh sure,"

"Alice, you almost ready?"

"Just putting on my shoes!"

"Okay,"

I grabbed the keys and put my wallet in my tote and practically ran down the stairs, while putting on my gloves. As soon as I reached the car, I turned the heat up to max and waited for the girls to come down. I grabbed my I-pod from my tote and tried to distract myself from the cold.

Finally after half an hour they came down, Both looking gorgeous. Alice had finally decided on black skinnies with a pink shirt with black design on it. Over everything she wore a large black coat which wrapped around her and reached the bottom of her thighs. Of course she completed it with high heels. Even in the winter, this girl bare her feet. Rosalie had on white skinny jeans and a pink babydoll shirt underneath a navy blue sweater. To keep warm, she wore her favorite, and most expensive, fur coat.

Rosalie Sat in the front of my car and Alice sat in the back.

"Finally!"

"Sorry, Alice couldn't find her cell phone," They buckled in, and I drove down to the pub.

When we got their, we hung up our coats and ordered a round of drinks.

"Ugh, So Chris has been a complete Ass. I broke up with him today," Rosalie announced as she sipped a virgin Daiquiri.

"Again?" Alice and I shouted at the same time. A bit to loud. 5 Heads turned our way and we crouched down.

"Yes my two loving friends, Again." She didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Well you two are just an emotional Roller Coaster," I stated, and wondered what had gone wrong this time.

"Whatever. He's so yesterday anyway," Rosalie moved her hair back, and sat up straight.

"I mean I can only be attached to someone for so long,"

"It was 2 weeks," Alice said, Not that any of us were shocked. Men to Rosalie were just another accessory which she changed daily.

"So Alice, what news do you have to report?" Rosalie changed the subject,

"Eh nothing really, Things have been boring. Oh Bella! Today in class we had to design a dress, and it would be perfect for you!"

"It was too long for your taste wasn't it?"

She nodded slyly.

"Oh well," I smiled,

"What about you Bells?" They both waited for me.

"Same old, Dang we have boring lives,"

We all nodded and sighed.

"OH! I Met a guy, who was wearing, Armani!" I smiled and waited for Rosalie's response.

"Interesting, Gay?" Rosalie appeared unfazed.

"Uh…Good question, Now that you mention it, I have no idea. But I didn't sense that."

"What do you think, Alice," I looked at her and saw she was staring at something behind my head.

"Alice? Alice. A-l-i-c-e. ALICE!"

"Hmmm…" She seemed to respond, but was in her own world.

I twisted my head back and saw her distraction. At that exact moment One of the boys looked at us.

"Hey Bella!"

**So that's the chapter for you! I really hoped you liked it…**

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I end my writing career right here? Should I write a long story? THE FATE IS UP TO YOU! **

**REVIEWSS! ANDDD you get a dog that can do your homework for you…**

**Intrigued? **REVIEW!

**REEEVIEWSS!**

**SEND ME 2,**

**MAKE ME HAPPY**

**I'LL LOVE YOU!**

Pictures of all the outfits on my page


	2. Plastic Rat,

**Please don't shooottt me! I know I was suppose to update a LONGG time agoo, but many things came up. My computer brokee..which kinda made it diffucult. School started, so its been hectic waking up so freakin early. But some hurricane has arrived and im stuck at home, and thought I had time (: Soo hear you go, and if you really like this story and would like for me to update faster……. Reviews do the trick. Seriously guys…I will update faster! With reviews….and not just 'Update soon' those annoy me (:**

"_**Hey Bella!"**_

I heard my name being called, and turned so that my back was facing Rose.

The boy, Jasper, I had met earlier, was coming in the entrance. He was wearing the same black Armani shirt, and Jeans. I smiled as he waved and walked over to the bar.

Alice whipped her head towards me, but she was still looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"_That's _Jasper_?"_ She was ogling him. Starting from the top of his head, admiring his shirt, and drooling over what she imagined was a well sculpted chest.

"Please dear god, father of everything holy, Don't. Let. Him. Be. Gay." Her mouth was slightly open, and staring at him, as if this truly was Christmas, and Santa had in Fact brought her the most delicious present of all.

I giggled at the sight of Alice, and turned to Rose. She was enjoying it too. We looked at each other and clamped our mouths shut, trying to keep the laughter in.

"I don't know Alice, what are the chances of a guy that tasty wearing an….-" She stopped mid-sentence, the smirk that had been their 2 seconds ago, was now completely wiped off. Her eyes squinted a little, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Uh, What Now?" My eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

"Who's_ that,"_

I looked behind me and saw a guy walking about 5 feet behind Jasper. He was about 6'4" and all muscle, and he wasn't scared to show it. With a pair of dark jeans, and a shirt 2 sizes to small, every ripple showed through the black tee. His arms were a weapon. I would have been scared if I hadn't seen his face. It was the complete opposite. He had a huge smile smacked on his face, and his brown eyes were lit up. His hair was slightly curled and short. It just completely erased the whole scary image. I turned back to the girls, who had their compacts out, fixing their hair, while the other added lip gloss.

I stared at them, with my mouth slightly open in shock.

"I mean seriously? You guys can't go 1 hour without staring at a guy,"

"Shut Up Bella," Rosalie stuck her hand out, and moved my body away from her view.

"Oh god, what are we? 13? Seriously? Go over their and introduce yourselves," I shook my head, and took a sip through my straw.

"Don't have to tell me Twice," Alice pushed back her seat, and stood up. Rose threw her hand out to her shoulder and pulled her back down, resulting in a big 'thud' and a frazzled Alice.

"You know the rule Alice, They have to notice us first," Rose let go of her, as Alice Pushed her chair back towards the table, and pouted.

"Stupid Rule, Stupid Rose," Alice muttered quietly under her breath.

"Well that answers my question, We are 13. The rules ridiculous anyway," I grinned at Alice, trying to make her feel better. 'Sorry' I mouthed.

"Really?" Rosalie crossed her arms, and leaned back in her chair smirking proudly.

At that moment the 2 Guys walked over to the table.

"Hello Ladies," The bulky guy smiled at Rosalie, While Jasper stood next to him.

"I love the rule," I heard Alice whisper so softly under her breath only I heard.

I hid a smile and looked back up at the 2 gorgeous guys.

"Hello," Rosalie smiled back making her voice as seductive as possible. God, Another guy, another challenge. Joy.

"Hey Jasper," I did a small wave with my fingers.

"Coincidence seeing you here again," He spoke to me, but was struggling to keep his eyes of Alice. I chuckled under my breath. God.

"Yeh, Well let me introduce my friends to you, and uh, your friend…" I looked at the bulky guy, forgetting I didn't know his name.

"Emmett," He smiled.

"Emmett," I confirmed.

"Emmett." Rosalie Purred, and I could swear the hair on Emmett's arms shot up.

"Any other girl care to say my name?" Emmett smiled cockily.

I Shook my head again and ignored them.

"Right. Anyway. Jasper, Emmett, The two girls staring at you like a couple of boy crazed girls, are strangers I saw outside and pitied, and have no part in a friendship with whatsoever are Rosalie and Alice," I sipped my drink again as the tip of a boot hit me in my shin.

Rosalie had briefly detached herself from Emmett's chest, to glare at me.

I looked at her, trying to hold in my laughter. I saw that kick was coming.

"Ouch," I mouthed.

"Well now that introductions are over with, Mind If we join you?" Emmett spoke out completely ignoring my little speech.

"Sure,"

Emmett pulled a chair between me and Rose; And Jasper sat in the free space next to Alice.

Not too long after everyone was situated, Emmett shouted out towards

the doorway.

"Damn, Edward, what took you so long?"

"Class was late, Anyway I see you didn't miss me,"

"Well you know," I looked at Emmetts sly face.

"Hey Jasper,"

"Hey, Come join,"

A moment later a God appeared next to me. Exaggeration? I don't think so. Pretty sexy name too. A little old time, but hell, like I care.

He pulled a chair next to Jasper, and sat down, amused with his friends. I slowly reached into my purse, unconsciously grabbing at my mirror. 'Let go of the mirror' some little person inside me reminded. I released my fingers, and wound them around my lip gloss. I opened the cap inside my purse, and squirted some into my finger. As he was still looking around the circle, I quickly dotted my lips and rubbed them together to smooth them out. I laid my chin on my hand, and in the process of trying to be inconspicuous, looked at Alice, whose eyes were moving me from me to Edward in amusement. "Shut up" I whispered.

That must have gotten his attention, because when I looked back, he was looking at me.

I smiled, but he seemed to occupied to notice. Was their something in my teeth? No I was drinking coke, wait maybe my make up was smudged. I hardly had any on though. Maybe I'm just to plain for him. I sighed and he finally looked away. I awkwardly stood up and headed toward the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I saw nothing wrong, but I also didn't see anything right. I scowled in frustration as I thought 'Oh well, Maybe well grow to be good friends, I have guy friends. Yes that's all we'll ever be: Friends," I opened the door as my mind kept mumbling, and walked back, with my self esteem repaired, and feeling better.

They were all engaged in some amusing subject. As I sat down I tried to catch up.

"Hey im not that bad, Im actually pretty good," Emmett was grinning, proudly.

"Are you kidding me? We'll never be aloud back into that club. You've ruined karaoke for me too," Jasper and Edward were laughing, as Rosalie smiled, and Alice giggled at the sight of Emmett singing.

"Yeh they only let you up their because the manager was a 20 year old girl," Edward pointed out.

"Edward, Edward, Is that an insult? I don't believe it is, That just means im considered Hot," His ego shot up another level.

"Sure, they think your hot now, put a rat in the room and all your well earned muscles are sure to deflate before their eyes," Jasper grinned, as Edward burst out laughing, recalling a memory.

"Shut up,"

"You should have seen him yesterday, This small rat, And im talking 5 inches, sat next to the trash can and he made it seem like a 5 foot, mouth foaming, rat. He literally screamed…"

"Shut up Jasper." He repeated himself, looking around the room, embarrassed.

"No, no, wait up I wasn't done,"

"Yeh you were,"

"Shut up Emmett," Edward mocked him.

"Well, He actually screamed, and dropped the entire trash bag, tripped back 3 feet, as we stood their in the bushes behind him. We automatically burst out laughing," Jasper had to catch his breath.

"Wait why were you hiding in the bushes?" I spoke up for the first time, Catching Edwards attention too.

"Well that's the best part, you see the rat.." Edward started but Emmett fist met his shoulder.

"Ouch Emmett, You did lose your muscles yesterday," Edward teased.

"I think were done with this conversation," Emmett spoke out mad.

"Oh no were not," Jasper continued,

"Well we had planted the rat their, telling him to take out the trash," Jasper announced, proud of himself.

"How'd you manage a rat?" Roslie Questioned, while Alice was in disgust that they had touched such a vile thing.

"Bought it at the dollar store," Jasper chuckled.

"Wait..No way." Rosalie clamped her hand over her mouth, in a desperate attempt to stop her burst of laughter.

"It was fake,"

No one could could hold their laughter in any longer. Well everyone but Emmett, who looked a cross between, Embarrassed and Pissed.

"How did we get on this subject." Emmett stated clearly not wanting an answer. Which didn't stop Edward.

"You were bragging about your masculinity,"

10 minutes later, we had finally calmed down, and conversation now revolved around school, and smaller, less exciting subjects.

The ice had broken and we would remember the day forever.

**Thats the update! I really hope you guys liked it! The next few chapters will pick up with more exctiment and the juicier moments, Please review..I really can say how much they help! Pleasseeeee and thank youu!**

**Oh and new poll upp! Go vote! (:**


End file.
